


Found You In The Rain

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Louis, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Famous Harry, Harry's 35, Louis' 18, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, kind of noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Louis' car breaks down and he has to go to Harry's house for help. Harry's a recluse. It's not really noncon, but it comes off as that when you first read.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Found You In The Rain

“Goddammit.” My car won’t start and it’s pouring rain out. Of course this had to happen while I’m in the middle of nowhere.

I take a look around and see that there’s a house with some lights on closeby. I could walk there without getting too soaked and ask whoever’s there for help. I open my car door and immediately get hit with the unforgiving rain. There’s thunder, causing me to jump and walk a little faster. The flash of light that follows does nothing to soothe my nerves. I run to the house and get under the safety of the porch overhang.

The house is two stories tall and not exactly welcoming. It looks lived in but unloved. There are weeds growing everywhere and vines climbing the windows. The yellow light of the window no longer strikes me as a beacon of safety but as a warning sign to stay away. Despite all of these things, I knock, just wanting to get out of the cold rain and away from the threatening thunder.

I hear a groan from somewhere inside and footsteps. I must’ve woken them up or interrupted something. The door swings open and a gorgeous man stands there. He’s got long, untamed hair and striking green eyes. He’s wearing a pair of suit pants and no shirt, showing off his tattoos and muscles. His face is stunning, but there’s a look in his eyes that makes me cower.

“What do you want?” He sounds angry and I bow my head. “You’re soaked. Why are you outside? It’s raining, y’know.”

He says that as if I’m an idiot and I blush, bowing my head further. “I-I know it’s raining, sir. I ju-just- My car broke down and it’s cold and I don’t know what to do! And I saw your light on and thought maybe you’d know what to do, or at least have a phone I could use or something because my phone died, too. And I don’t know what to do. But I see that I’m bothering you, so I’ll just go back to my car and wait for the rain to stop to walk further to ask someone else for help.”

“Calm down, love. Come inside.” He steps away from the door and I follow, standing awkwardly in the entry, not wanting to get his house wet. “Why don’t you take off your clothing. You’re like a wet rat. That can’t be comfortable.”

“Oh- um, okay.” I take off my hoodie and jeans, leaving me in a t-shirt and underwear.

“Take it all off.”

“What? No, I’m not gonna get-” He puts his hand around my throat and pushes me against the wall.

“When I tell you to do something, princess, I expect you to do it.” He squeezes around my throat and I gag. “Now, get undressed while I grab you something to change into.”

He releases me and I slump to the ground.

“Say thank you to me.”

“Th-thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby doll. I’m Harry, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Lou-Louis.” I whimper out, on the verge of tears.

“Nice to meet you, Louis. I’m gonna take real good care of you, but you have to listen to me, alright?”

“O-okay!” I let a few tears slip and he pulls me into his chest. He wraps his arms tightly around me and I hug back when thunder rumbles through the house again.

“Let’s go to my bedroom and get you changed.” He picks me up and my legs automatically wrap around his waist. I curse myself for feeling safe with this man who was just choking me. I tuck my head into his neck and he starts petting my hair.

We go up the stairs and I cling tightly to him, digging my nails and heels slightly into him, causing him to groan. “Baby boy, don’t tease me. I’m going to change you and then we’ll go have some tea.”

“Okay.” I can’t raise my voice above a whisper at this point.

“Daddy’s gonna take good care of you, isn’t he?” I simply nod as he takes my clothing off and starts gathering things to put on me.

I end up in an oversized t-shirt and… panties. This psycho has me in panties. He leans down and connects our lips. I just lay still, but that seems to only make him work harder. He shoves his tongue into my mouth and moans loudly into the kiss. He pulls away.

“You don’t like me yet, but trust me, I’ll win you over.” He leans in to whisper in my ear. “By the end of the night, you’ll never want to leave.” He leans back again. “Now, how about that tea?”

Again, I just nod. He picks me up again, this time with his arm under my knee and my back, forcing me to wrap my arms around his neck. The thunder strikes again and I shudder. He rubs my back as best he can with the position we’re in. We reach his living room and he sets me down to go make the tea. I curl into myself and whimper. I’m stuck here. With this psycho who wants me to be “his.”

“Baby, what kind of tea do you want? I’ve got black tea, earl grey, and Yorkshire.” He enters the room, peering at me from the doorway.

“I-I’ll ha-have Yorkshire. Please.”

“Please who?”

“Please Harry?”

“Baby doll, I know you know what I want you to call me,” he says sternly.

“Please daddy.”

“Good boy. I’ll go finish the tea, and then you and I can get to know each other.”

He leaves the room and I take a look around the room. It’s dark and stuffy. Everything seems to be brown or black and looks really uncomfortable. Despite the look, the couch I’m sitting on feels like a cloud. Maybe that’s how this house works. When you expect something to be bad here, it’ll be good. There are a bunch of bookshelves littered around the room. I can’t imagine Harry’s old enough to have read all of the books in them, though.

“So, baby doll, what do you think of the place? Cozy, ain’t it?” Harry appears out of seemingly nowhere.

“It’s very nice, daddy. The couch is really comfortable.”

“I’m glad you think so, sweetheart.” He sits next to me and gives me my tea. He’s already added a little cream, as if he knew what I’d want. I take a sip and moan out at the flavor.

“Thank you for the tea, daddy.”

“You’re welcome. So, baby doll, what were you doing driving out here?”

“I was headed home from my parents' house when my car broke down. My phone died a ways back and I can’t charge it if my car won’t start. So I was stuck there until I saw that you had a light on.”

“And I sure am glad you did. I must apologize for my behavior earlier, I’m not used to having company. It’s been a while since anyone’s even passed by." He looks at me suspiciously. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a student at a university near my house. What do you do, daddy?”

“I’m an author. I write under the pen name Red Haw Lyres.”

“Red Haw! You’re my favorite author! I fell in love with your style the moment I read the first page of Alex’s Destiny. I read the whole series in three months. I’ve read almost all of your books… You’re amazing!”

“Thanks, baby boy.” He moves to sit a little closer to me. “You know, I’d love to write a character like you. So beautiful. So soft. Curvy. Delectable.”

I shiver as his breath hits my neck. Earlier tonight, the idea of this would’ve made me disgusted. But he’s not actually that awful. He’s sweet and caring and oh, so sexy. His long hair brushes against my neck as he connects our lips again. This time, I kiss back. I put myself on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. His hand goes to cup my face and I allow him to hold me close to him. We kiss passionately and I can picture myself doing this for a long time. He picks me up once again and we head back to his bedroom.

He stops for a moment and grabs lube and a condom. He lays me gently on his bed and begins peppering kisses down my neck to my collarbones. He pulls his shirt off of me and continues making his way down my body. He starts biting when he gets to my hips. He bites down hard on my hip and skips past my crotch, flipping me onto my stomach. He starts biting at my thighs, making his way up now. He reaches my ass and bites down harder than ever. I scream out in pleasure and his arm reaches back up to choke me again. He does that for a moment before sticking his fingers into my mouth. He forces them into the back of my throat, effectively choking me once more. I moan around the intrusion as he begins to lick my hole. He pulls his fingers from my mouth and brings them down to start fingering me open.

He pushes two in at once, causing me to cry out. He finds my prostate quickly and begins attacking it. I moan loudly and I can tell he’s smirking. I attempt to rut against the bed and he immediately stops me, spanking me multiple times harshly, causing me to whimper.

“Be a good boy. Don’t test me any more than you already have.” With that, he pushes a third finger into me.

He pulls his fingers out and rolls a condom onto himself. He lubes up and then positions me onto all fours, in doggy style. He shoves himself into me and leans down over my body, sucking on my neck.

“You’re daddy’s favorite. Best ever. Never had someone as tight as you, almost like a virgin…”

“I’ve only slept with one person, so pretty much.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m 18.”

“Fuck. Baby, you’re so much younger than me. I’m 35.”

“It’s fine, keep going. I’m old enough. You’re already fucking me, just keep going.” I look back at him. “It’s not illegal.”

He grunts and grabs my hair, pulling me up to him roughly. He bites harshly at my neck and starts pumping into me harder than before.

“So naughty, little one. I’m twice your age and you have no problem with it.”

“Oh, daddy!”

“I’m old enough to be your actual daddy, aren’t I?”

“Ye- OH, RIGHT THERE DADDY!” He starts slamming into my prostate repeatedly.

“You gonna cum, baby doll? You gonna cum like the little slut you are? Such a little whore, letting someone so much older than you use you. You can’t cum yet.” He holds tight around the base of my cock, stopping me from cumming. It starts to hurt a little too much and I have to say something about it.

“Har- Daddy, yellow.” He immediately stops everything he’s doing and pulls out, just like I knew he would.

“Are you okay, Lou? I’m so sorry, I know that’s one of your soft limits, I just got carried away with the scene. I’m so sorry babe.”

“It’s okay, Haz. I get it. Just need to take a few minutes to breathe.”

“Okay.”

He holds me close to him and pets my hair. He whispers sweet things in my ear and nibbles on my ear.

“I’m good now. Let’s continue.”

“I’m gonna make love to you instead. I don’t wanna put you through anything more.”

“Okay, babe.”

He gently rolls me onto my back and lays over me. He kisses my neck sweetly as he pushes back into me. He hits my prostate every few thrusts as he slowly thrusts in. He pulls my legs up to lay over his shoulders before leaning back down to kiss my lips. He’s now hitting my prostate every time he pushes into me. I moan out, as does he.

“I’m close, daddy.”

“Me too, baby.” He starts thrusting a little faster and more sloppy before we cum in sync with each other. He pulls out and kisses my lips. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry I took it too far earlier.”

“It’s fine, daddy. I know you didn’t mean to. And you made it up to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is larrrystlinson as well, it'd be great if you could send me any prompts you have.


End file.
